From Me, To You
by The Lesbian Whisperer
Summary: One of the Christmas Eves Lupin and Tonks spend together *Sigh* Review if you want me to continue! PLEASE READ-PLEASE READ-


From Me, To You

**R&R!!**

**Please don't spoil!!**

**Hope you like it, and please tell me if you want to continue it!!**

**Ray**

Remus Lupin was walking in a lonely street light by thousands of Christmas lights, snow crunching under his old worn out shoes.

His mind was swirling with sad thoughts: His fallen brother Sirius, and the fact of being alone in Christmas Eve. A word that described him in that moment was loneliness, he sighed as he walked past by couples hugging, kissing, and holding hands. Back at school he hadn't been into girls that much, actually never, with his little "problem" it wasn't easy.

He sat down on a bench under a frozen tree, he was feeling totally melancholic, he started thinking in that special person, he hadn't forgotten about her, he just didn't wanted to accept he actually had a love life, -No, I don´t- he tried to convince himself.

Suddenly he heard a loud crash as in a lot of plates breaking next to him in a small gift shop; a pink haired woman was pushed out of the store, she was covered in pieces of broken pottery.

Remus recognized her immediately and kept watching the scene silently.

-I'm sorry, very sorry I was just looking for a present!!-Tonks yelled at the store owner.

- Well lady next time, please watch out for delicate silverware- The owner answered.

-Yeah, as if Reparo didn't exist- Tonks mumbled as she walked away and entered a small alley causing some couples to stare at her bright pink hair and the way she tripped over a sidewalk.

Remus didn´t knew the present was for him, but he kind of had a hunch, so he stand up and start walking searching for a store where he could buy Tonks a perfect Christmas gift.

He walked like for ten minutes searching for a store that would seem interesting for him to go inside, finally he walked past a colorful store called: "Star Keepers", its colorful windows reminded him of Dora and he decided he´d give it a shot and went inside…

Nymphadora was walking in the opposite side Remus had gone, she was dragging her feet thinking she could never get a perfect present for Remus, Suddenly she slipped over an ice puddle and landed on her stomach with a loud thud, she gasped and slowly she stood up, in front of her was a weird smelling store with cages in the windows, it was painted with a cozy brown with animal foot prints all over it, Tonks walked towards the door and opened it with a bell ringing from inside…

Remus whistled as he entered "Star Keepers", every shelf was filled with unimaginable stuff after browsing around for like an hour or so, Remus still couldn't decide between a rainbow haired micro puff, a colorful miniature model of the solar system inside a crystal bubble, and a handmade silk cloak with her favorite colors. He turn around and on a purple shelf there was something that made Remus forget all about the other presents.

-.This is perfect, this is for Dora.- He said to himself...

Tonks entered the store named "Hairy, Feathery, Scaly Pals", and found herself surrounded by millions of cages filled with creatures that in all her Auror life and just life she hadn't ever seen, she looked for a while, laughing at the puffskeins and the snidgets, and amazed at the knarls and the crups.

She would have bought them all, but she knew that was impossible, she looked for what felt like an eternity and finally when she was opening the door to get out of the store defeated, she heard something, she spun around quickly and finally, she knew what she was looking for and that she had found it…

Remus made his way back to his house with a velvet, medium sized box hidden inside his cloak and an unfamiliar grin in his mouth, he was so happy, he had loved her present and had forgotten all about his problems and worries, he made a weird dance step proper for an insanely-in love person, looked around to check if someone had noticed the move, he blushed and headed back to his house to get prepared for Christmas Eve…

Tonks got out from the shop with a few scratches in her face and a big cage covered by a black blanket, the cage made a small squeaky snore every now and then, but Dora wouldn't even notice she was too busy thinking in the person whom the cage would belong in a few hours, with a big smile in her face and her now multicolored eyes wide open and dreamy she went to a safe spot where she could apparate without being noticed, it was early but she wanted everything to be perfect because Christmas Eve is only once a year, and you've got only one shot for it to be perfect and keep it in your mind as some kind of dream come true holiday, and also that special persons think about it as you do…


End file.
